


Not as it Seems

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Denmark and Norway get their hands dirty





	

Lukas sighed heavily as he jammed the shovel into the ground, the pile of earth building up behind him as he dug deep enough. He couldn’t believe he had gotten involved in this, he couldn’t believe he had agreed. He looked back at Mathias with worried eyes, the Dane carrying with him what would seen be hidden beneath the dirt. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you are just as involved as I am now.” Mathias warned, walking over to said involved, before pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek. Lukas leaned into a bit, and he was reminded why he had agreed to do this all over again. Mathias was so persistent, he always got what he wanted. 

“What if someone finds out?” Lukas whispered, it was soft and forced, unsure. He didn’t know what would happen. It was obvious this was their doing, they were digging in their own yard. They couldn’t try and play it off, pretend they didn’t know. 

“No one will find out, and besides, I know you wanted it just as much as me.” He said. Lukas sighed, and looked down at the hole. Of course he had wanted to do this, it had been a craving he had for a long time. And when he had finally done it, the release he had felt was amazing. 

Lukas looked back down at the hole. His hands felt around in his pocket, looking for what he planned to throw in. 

“What are you getting?” Mathias asked, pulling back a bit. Lukas hadn’t meant to keep it a secret from his partner, but he had wanted to take his own reward, something from their adventure that would absolutely be his to take care of. 

“I want to bury these.” He said, playing with the items in his hand. Mathias raised an eyebrow, before nodding. 

“Alright, but don’t you think bury is kind of the wrong word for seeds?” He asked, a smile tugging on his face. Lukas opened his palm and revealed the lilac seeds he had brought. He knew they had only agreed to planting small flowers, but he couldn’t deny himself the chance to take care of such beautiful ones. 

“Don’t worry, no one is going to think you any less only if they find out you have a garden.” Mathias reassured, and Lukas sighed, bending down to place the lilac in the hole. 

“Start getting the other seeds, we should get this garden planted now so that it will start blooming next spring.” He said, and Mathias nodded. 

“Yes sir! Uh, but what about the dead body? What should we do with that?” He asked, and Lukas just shrugged. 

“I don’t know, we’ll figure that out later.” He said, waving Mathias off as he slowly covered the seeds with dirt.


End file.
